1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fire extinguishing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fire proof or fire resistant fire blanket used primarily to extinguish a fire having preferably a laminated aluminum surface thereon which covers substantially one side of the blanket, which, when the aluminum surface is placed over a fire in such a way that it covers the fire, extinguishes the fire by depriving the fire of oxygen; and which also preferably includes handles on the back side of the fire blanket for manipulating the fire blanket and preferably a plurality of magnets included with the blanket as securing means to keep the fire blanket over the flames when in a metallic environment while smothering the flames.
2. Prior Art & General Background
A number of prior art patents exist which teach various different forms of fire extinguishing blankets. However, the fire blanket embodied in the present invention is a significant advancement over the blankets of the prior art.
For example, British Patent No. 15,685 to Edmond in 1903 teaches the use of a blanket or cover-up material which was chemically treated or otherwise rendered fireproof or made of a fireproof material which was to be rectangular in shape with the words "fire" or "fireproof" printed on the corners of the cover. The cover also included a means for hanging it on the wall, which required a special bracket to be mounted on the wall. It was contemplated the blanket could be used to put out small fires, for example, "lamp explosions", by it being snatched or quickly picked up, and placed over the flames to smother the flames. The material was thought to be fireproof, and it was noted that the blanket could be made of distinctive colors.
In 1912, U.S. Pat. No. 1,207,308 was issued to Bishop which suggests the mounting of a fire blanket so that it could be readily removed from its mounting on the wall. This was accomplished by means of a foreign metal mounting clip attached to the blanket, which was snapped over a special bracket mounted on the wall.
A fire blanket was suggested by U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,269, which issued in 1953 to Diacos, and is likewise rectangular in form and weighted for casting or throwing in a convenient manner over a fire in for example a household.
A fire blanket patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,856 which issued in 1974 to Wallace, suggested that a blanket could be of a fire resistant material and could be used to extinguish a fire in a saucepan or for burning fat, with the blanket to be washed and replaced after use. Wallace also suggested a novel method for mounting the blanket, which required the folding of the blanket. and its placement in a storage bag.
For additional prior patents which may be of interest, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,183,113 to Bennett which issued in 1938, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,901 to Chamberlain which issued in 1981.
As will be seen, the prior art does not teach the aluminum/fabric structure of the present invention. Although it is known to have an outer aluminum covering over clothing of fire resistant material such as "Nomex" worn by fire fighters and the like in the non-analogous art of "entry" suits, even in that art such outer layer is secured, it is believed, over most if not all of its interfacing surface with the underlying fabric material and does not at least generally include a multi-layer, spaced construction with air pockets or insulating air layers between them.
Nor does the prior art teach the use of closed handles or of magnets as mounting means for storage of the blanket. Nor does the prior art teach the use of magnets as securing means to keep the fire blanket over the flames in a metallic environment while smothering them. The prior art likewise also does not teach the positioning of handles, causing the top of the blanket to drape down, to allow an operator to protect himself, while approaching a fire which is to be extinguished, or particularly for super hot fires to wet down the fabric of the blanket and have for example supplemental handles for use in applying the fire extinguishing blanket in reverse fashion, namely aluminum side up.